Answered Prayer
by Lucky Meryl
Summary: A little WM songfic. Wolfwood thinks about his past experiences with his darling Milly and finally comes to the realization of his feelings for her. Songfic of Something Like You by NSYNC.


Answer Prayer  
  
Summary This is a songfic about how Wolfwood feels about Milly. It can be found on track number 12 of Nsync: Celebrity.  
  
So many times I thought I held it in my hands,  
  
But just like grains of sand  
  
Love slipped through my fingers.

Sitting alone in his room, he thinks. Why her? He can't understand how she got through to him so quickly. He had always been so strong in making sure no one saw his true feelings, but around her, he just wanted to break down and let all the tears which needed to be let go finally release themselves from his walls of insecurity. The only thing is, what was so special about her?  
  
Wolfwood has loved so many, so many times he thought that he felt that she was the one. He can't stand falling in love once again, he refuses to get hurt once again. He is so strong on the outside, but he can never accomplish the task of love. Even though he knows he loves someone, he will denie it until it is too late. He is tired of getting hurt so much. He is tired of loving and sacrificing everything for one person then getting it all smashed into his face once again.

There is only one person who can fix all of his problems though. He will pray over and over to find the one that he will die with.  
  
And so many nights,  
  
I asked the Lord above  
  
Please make me lucky enough  
  
To find a love that lingers  
  
He knows that love exists, but does it for him. "Dear Lord Almighty, I have only one wish for you besides the protection of my friends, find me a loved one. Find me someone that I can care about deeply and that I am not afraid to love. That is all I ask of you God. I just want someone for me, who won't break my heart once again."  
  
Something keeps telling me  
  
That you could be my answered prayer  
  
You must be heaven sent I swear  
  
What is this feeling everytime he see's Milly? Every time she looks at him he feels that he is going to fall over. He has this... this Holy feeling about her. One that he has never felt before. Is it love? Is she the one that God sent for him?  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
Something like you  
  
"I could never be so lucky to have fallen in love." He looks at her feeling self-conscience about himself. He looks into the heavens asking why he is punished this way. Why is he given such a wonderful woman in his life, but he is too scared to love again.  
  
Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
  
Even if it takes forever  
  
She is a very odd woman, but that is what he likes about her. She is not any other girl that only cares about herself or that will let life get her down. Her never failing smile is always there to cheer anyone up. No matter what the cause. She still has so much hidden though. "My goal now, to find her secrets. If she can't love me, let her confide in me."  
  
With you by my side  
  
I can do anything  
  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
  
'I feel as if when I am with her, I am in heaven. If I was to die while looking in her eyes, I would feel so... so complete.' As long as we're together.  
  
My heart is telling me  
  
That you could be my meant to be  
  
I know it more each time we touch...  
  
' But if this isn't love, then why do I feel like I am a cloud every time I talk to her, or touch her? Is this woman the woman you sent for me, my great creator?'  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
He had known that he loved her since they acted as a married couple in a far away city, he had this feeling about her that he could not get rid of. He actually wanted to be the man that she scolded for smoking around a pregnant woman. Those words linger in his head still. It may have only been an act, but she called him 'honey' and he tingled inside.

Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
  
'I am so lucky to even have her as a friend. I don't deserve a delicate flower like her.'  
  
Something magical,  
  
Her eyes light his day. They make him feel as if nothing could go wrong. He gets lost in them, hoping to never come out.  
  
Something spiritual,  
  
He feels as if God himself is blessing him everytime he sees her. He feels forgiven when he is around her, like he never did anything wrong to begin with.  
  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
  
He can beat anything when she is around. He could move a mountain, or dig to the water veins in the ground for her if he had to.  
  
Something physical,  
  
She may not be the prettiest girl he knows, but she just seems so... right. She can comfort him at any time, and she never ceases to amaze him each time.  
  
Something undeniable.  
  
' Why should I deny it any longer? I love her!' He thought. 'I love Milly Thompson!'  
  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known...

'Of all that I have ever felt, I have never loved like this.'  
  
Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
  
I can't believe that something like you, something like you  
  
That something like you could happen to me.  
  
Something happen  
  
Can't believe that you happened to me


End file.
